


[Podfic] I Was Pledged to You, To You I Pledge Myself

by AceOfTigers



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comedic Situations, Coming of Age, Family of Choice, Feels, Jaskier has a bad family, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protective Witchers, happy ever after, jaskier grows up, jaskier has a habit of stabbing people, jaskier is friends with all the witchers, jaskier through the years, minor sex scene, secrets at the wrong time, soft and sweet, witchers make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofI Was Pledged to You, To You I Pledge Myselfby anarchycox.Author's Summary:When he is four, Jaskier escapes out his window to avoid a boring family dinner where his cousin was getting betrothed to someone. He just wanted to hear the frogs. Frogs sound neat.That daring escape, and the rescue that it required changed his whole fate, because he was the one who ended up betrothed to a witcher - the plan to marry when he was 20. He didn't really care he got to hear the frogs croak, what did he care about this Geralt of Rivia?As he grows up though, he ends up caring a great deal.Scenes from Jaskier's life of meeting every witcher but his betrothed, until one day in a shitty tavern, he finally meets Geralt.
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir
Comments: 38
Kudos: 152





	[Podfic] I Was Pledged to You, To You I Pledge Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Was Pledged to You, To You I Pledge Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327508) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 01:12:37  
**Size:** 74.8 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] I Was Pledged to You, To You I Pledge Myself - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-iwas-pledged-to-you-to-you-ipledge-myself-anarchycox/Witcher_IWasPledgedToYou%2CToYouIPledgeMyself_anarchycox.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Frog sounds:** [Lisa Redfern on SoundBible](http://soundbible.com/2033-Frogs.html)  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
